


Coffee house stranger

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Coffe shop AU, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 04:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10506678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: John notices the beautiful man who sat in the same booth everyday and typed away. One day he falls asleep before closing.





	

The man came in nearly everyday and ordered the same thing, a black coffee with cream no sugar and whip on a good day. 

He'd settle into the booth that was pretty much declared his and pull his laptop out and begin typing away at whatever he did all day. 

Today he seems more tired than usually, hunched over and with less enthusiasm. The bags forever present under his eyes were darker. 

John had tried to put his mind off him;working extra hard and hopefully getting that raise he'd been aiming for. 

"Lock up will you?". Angelica, his boss, had asked tossing him the keys. "And get rid of the straggler". She jabbed her thumb at a booth before exiting. 

The stranger. The one who typed away faster than lightning. His coffee cup sat discarded to the side as he laid slumped over the table, his brown curly hair fanning out after mostly falling out of his ponytail holder. 

He shook the mans shoulder and the man shot up instantly alert. He whirled along before his eyes settled in John. 

"Wha?". He slurred his voice trickled with sleep. 

"Excuse me sir. Sorry but we're closing. You'll have to leave". 

"Alex. The names Alexander but call me Alex. Sorry for staying so late". He apologized grabbing his things and cleaning up. 

"Thanks for waking me. Gotta get home and work some more". 

John laughs and Alex shakes his hand. 

When he pulls his hand back he finds a piece of paper in it. 'Alex, 713-695-347 '. John smiled.


End file.
